


Denial

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Future, Assumed Relationship, Baker Derek, Christmas, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Bonding, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Facebook, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pack in College, Thanksgiving, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thinks they're flirting. Isaac's betting on Derek sniffing him. The Sheriff thinks they're dating. Erica and Boyd are rooting for them. Derek's waiting for him to figure it out.</p><p>Stiles is the only one in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurlzAbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlzAbound/gifts).



> So I'm ~~attempting~~ doing this [writing challenge.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm)
> 
> Day Sixteen. (Officially over half-way done!)
> 
> Word of the day: denial.
> 
>  Why am I still writing this? You guys know the drill by now.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO [CURLZ](http://curlzabound.tumblr.com) who deserves all credit for the line: "When they said reindeer are better than people, they forgot about you." She said it in reference to me (omg, isn't that the cutest thing though?!) and I fell in love.

            “Would you quit saying that?” Stiles begs as he throws a shirt at Scott's face. The werewolf just laughs at him. Why are they friends again? Oh right, he happens to be the best person in the world _except right now_.

            “I just don't know why you won't admit it,” Scott says, with a frustrated sigh. Stiles spins around on his computer chair and goes back to his Facebook conversation with Derek.

            “I'm ignoring you,” Stiles says.

            “You're in denial,” Scott responds.

 

 **DEREK HALE at 8:34PM  
** _Stiles you're an idiot_

“Look at this!” Stiles says, pointing to Derek's newest message. Scott gets up from his bed and leans on the back of Stiles' chair to see. He snorts. Stiles hand flails around. “Does this look like someone who's madly in love with me? No! This looks like a friend who thinks I'm an idiot.”

            “ _Please_ ,” Scott says, with a laugh. “That's basically him telling you he's in love with you. For Derek's best friend, you sure don't know him that well.”

            “I _am_ his best friend, and that's it.”

            “Well, what are you going to say back?” Scott asks.

            Stiles turns to type.

**STILES STILINSKI at 8:36PM  
** _gee thanks there, Hale. I appreciate the vote of confidence_

“Oh my god, you're flirting!” Scott exclaims. He starts to snicker and Stiles turns to shove his chest. Of course, ever since Scott became a werewolf that does nothing these days. He just gives Stiles his _I'm right_ grin. “You're flirting with him, and you're still going to deny that you have feelings for each other?”

            Stiles looks back at his screen. That wasn't flirting. “I would've said that to you too!”

            “But it's different when there are feelings involved,” Scott assures him. He pats Stiles' back. “Listen, dude, it's okay if you have feelings for Derek.”

            “No, it's not, because I don't.” Stiles rolls his eyes. He wonders if Scott listening to the beat of his heart, and he wonders if he's lying.

            He doesn't have feelings for Derek though. He hasn't had feelings for anyone but Lydia. There had been his crush on Heather, but that had lasted for all of three days until they kissed and _ew_. They're much better as friends. He hardly counts that though.

            Stiles had only gotten over his crush on Lydia in the past year. It's a little hard to have romantic feelings when Lydia's become his best friend, and has made it clear that she's not interested. It doesn't matter how much they lean on each other, or how often they hug. She simply didn't return the feelings, and Stiles respects that. He's just grateful she's in his life in some way.

            He admits that he almost gets why people think he and Derek are into each other. After the Nogitsune, and that whole mess, Stiles had hung out with Derek _a lot_. It hadn't happened immediately, but one night he'd woken up screaming. And there Derek had been, suddenly holding him close, and whispering soothing words. Stiles' dad had come in, seen them, and quietly left.

            Stiles isn't sure why Derek had been on his roof outside his window that night, or if he had always been there, but he'd clung to Derek. Only a few days later had the Sheriff explained to him that Derek hadn't slept for two days trying to track Stiles down.

            So when Stiles started to get sad, lonely, or flooded with memories of the awful, terrible things the Nogitsune had done in his body, Stiles had started to go to Derek's loft. Stiles had taken Derek to _IKEA_ , because _man_ , had he needed the trip. He'd also dragged him out to _Best Buy_. The dude has a ridiculous amount of money and had claimed he had no use for it.

            Well, now he has a brand new TV (Stiles sometimes jokes about the television being the only reason he goes to Derek's loft so often but no one in the pack believes him), a large DVD collection, not to mention the best gaming system in the world (N64, of course), and a decent game collection. He also has some lamps, and decor. A new set of red plates (in honour of him being an Alpha for thirty seconds, Stiles had told him), some new bowls (Stiles had actually knocked over a stack of his last ones), and more glasses (pack nights are frustrating when there aren't enough clean glasses) had also been on their shopping list.

            _Maybe_ that seems a bit domestic, but it doesn't mean that he and Derek are _in love_. That's just ridiculous.

           

 **DEREK HALE at 8:41PM  
** _what? did you expect a compliment or something?_

 **STILES STILINSKI at 8:41PM  
** _MAYBE I DID_

            “You're flirting,” Scott points out again.

            “Shut up. Aren't you late to see Kira anyway?” Stiles asks, tossing him a look over his shoulder. Scott snorts.

            “And miss the opportunity to tell Kira exactly what you and Derek are flirting about? Dude, she'd kill me.” Scott smirks at the screen. “Look what lover boy said.”

            Stiles turns.

 

 **DEREK HALE at 8:42PM**  
 _you won't get one of those written down for proof you can use against me  
_ _that's definitely a face-to-face kind of thing_

“What do I say to that?” Stiles asks.

            “Tell him that you'd like to see his pretty face and get that compliment,” Scott suggests.

            “That sounds flirty.”

            “You've been flirting with him for _two_ years. Besides, it'd be nice if he came up to the college and visited us,” Scott tells Stiles. “I miss him.”

            “You saw him at Pack Night last Friday,” Stiles notes.

            “Do you miss him?” Scott asks.

            “Yeah,” Stiles mumbles.

**STILES STILINSKI at 8:43PM  
** _I'd like to see your pretty face and get that compliment, Sour Wolf_

 **DEREK HALE at 8:43PM**  
 _keep using that nickname and you won't see my pretty face for the next five years  
_ _are you free this weekend?_

 

            “ _Scott_ ,” Stiles whines. “I am not prepared for Derek to visit this weekend! I have—”

            “To do laundry so you can smell good for him?” Scott suggests.

            Stiles smacks his friend's chest again. “Shut up.”

            Scott grabs his cell phone and keys, and Stiles knows he has enough gossip to take across campus to Kira now. He pauses though, and Stiles groans.

            “I have to do laundry.”

            Scott just laughs as he leaves Stiles' room.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            Stiles had had a hard time adjusting from being with Derek almost every day to moving three hours away. They still see each other on Pack Nights—which are every other weekend. Lydia and Jackson fly in from London. It's fucking expensive, but Jackson's parents pay for it. Stiles is sure that they just want to make sure he still feels like family, that him being in London doesn't negate how they feel about him. 

            Everyone meets up in Beacon Hills and has a slumber party at Derek's loft on Pack Nights. It had made Stiles drag Derek out for new mattresses, blankets, comforters, pillows, bed frames, and bunk beds. Now everyone has a bed at Derek's loft. It sometimes feels a little crowded, but that's how they like it.

            Derek had grumbled about the costs, because not everyone slept over on Pack Nights. Stiles always did though. He'd spend the entire night curled up on his twin bed, wondering if Derek's awake on the other side of the wall. He'd never gotten up to find out though, because he figures if Derek is awake, he'd come and keep Stiles company. He'd use his werewolf senses.

            It's not everyday that Derek Hale comes to visit them on campus though. Stiles had spent his entire Thursday cleaning the apartment. He'd skipped two classes (god he could sleep through them and still know what's going on because one of them is English and the other is Mythology) to scrub everything down. He has to admit that Scott, Isaac, and him aren't necessarily the cleanest of roommates.

            He finishes up around 5:15PM, when Scott and Isaac come home from their last class together. Scott winces.

            “Dude, it smells _awful_ in here,” Scott tells him.

            “How much Mr. Clean did you use?” Isaac asks.

            He shrugs. “I just don't want it to smell like rotten pizza.”

            “Mission accomplished,” Isaac informs him with a sigh. He drops his backpack on the floor by the back of the couch and then walks to the fridge. When he opens it, he blinks. “Dude, you got rid of _so much_ gross shit in here. Thanks.”

            “Of course.”

            “So what brought on the spring cleaning?” Scott asks. But it's in _that_ tone. Stiles shifts on the couch, hoping that his expression stays neutral.

            He's positive it doesn't. “Just felt like cleaning.”

            “This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Derek's coming over tomorrow night, does it?” Isaac asks from the fridge. He grabs something and starts eating it as he walks into the living room.

            Stiles keeps himself as calm as possible. “No.”

            “You live with two werewolves,” Isaac points out. He snorts. “We can tell when you're lying, dumbass. Derek's not going to give a shit what this place is like. He's going to be tripping over his feet to bury his nose in you.”

            “Uh, gross,” Stiles says.

            “No, Isaac means that he's going to nuzzle the fuck out of you.” Scott waves a hand around the apartment. “Especially if the Mr. Clean scent doesn't go away. Mark our words that he's going to be sniffing you.”

            “He won't,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “Do you guys sniff Kira and Allison?”

            Scott shrugs. “I do if I haven't seen her in a while.”

            “Same,” Isaac says, nodding in agreement. “It's just a wolf thing. We are attracted to the scent of the people we're with. I can't wait to see your face when he does.”

            “You won't, because you'll both be in class. Now shut up and leave me alone. Derek and I are _not_ a thing.”

            “Whatever you say, Stilinski. But mark my words.”

            Stiles' phone buzzes and he sees he has a message on Facebook.

 

 **DEREK HALE at 5:25PM**  
 _I can't decide what to pack clothing wise  
_ _what's the weather like?_

 **STILES STILINSKI at 5:26PM**  
 _dude, we're three hours away_  
 _not in a new country  
_ _the weather's probably the same as it is in Beacon Hills_

 **DEREK HALE at 5:28PM  
** _you're such an ass_

“Derek just called me an ass,” Stiles says, lifting up his phone. “You don't call people you like assholes.”

            They both laugh. Isaac explains, “ _We_ don't. _You_ two do. Being dicks to each other is how you flirt, Stilinski.”

            “Nope.”

**STILES STILINSKI at 5:32PM**  
 _you're mean  
_ _I don't want to see you anymore_

 **DEREK HALE at 5:32PM  
** _do you mean that?_

**STILES STILINSKI at 5:33PM**  
 _no, asshat  
_ _I'm excited to see you and hear all of these beautiful things you're going to say about my body_

 **DEREK HALE at 5:34PM**  
 _why do you assume my compliments are going to be about your body?  
_ _why not your personality?_

 **STILES STILINSKI at 5:34PM**  
 _you like my personality?  
_ _haha, could've fooled me_

 **DEREK HALE at 5:38PM**  
 _that was almost five years ago  
_ _let it go, dude_

**STILES STILINSKI at 5:40PM**  
 _you just called me dude  
_ _I've never been so proud_

**DEREK HALE at 5:43PM  
** _good now shut up and tell me if I need to bring anything special_

**STILES STILINSKI at 5:43PM**  
 _just your beautiful face_  
 _and clothes and shit_  
 _don't forget a toothbrush  
_ _there's nothing worse than werewolf morning breath_

**DEREK HALE at 5:45PM  
** _hahah, pretty sure it's worst for the werewolf_

**STILES STILINSKI at 5:50PM**  
 _NOPE_  
 _you have not woken up with a panting Scott in your face  
_ _it's AWFUL_

**DEREK HALE at 5:55PM  
** _btw is it okay if I bring someone this weekend?_

            “He wants to bring someone,” Stiles mutters. He looks up at Scott and Isaac, who both give him curious expressions. Stiles frowns at his phone. “Why does he want to bring someone?”

            “Maybe he met someone and he wants to introduce them to the pack,” Isaac suggests. Stiles misses the rolled up sock that Scott throws at him.

            “It's not a big deal. It's not like you're into Derek, right?” Scott asks.

            “Right.”

 

 **STILES STILINSKI at 6:04PM  
** _sure thing, Sour Wolf_

**DEREK HALE at 6:04PM  
** _if it's not, you can just tell me Stiles_

**STILES STILINSKI at 8:05PM  
** _why wouldn't it be?_

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

           

            “ _Stiles,_ _I'm sure whoever that Derek brings will be nice_ ,” Scott reassures him. “ _If you're not into him, why are you worried?_ ”

            “Derek's track record with women has been pretty bad,” Stiles rushes to say. “I mean, first Kate Argent? What was he thinking? Not to mention, Jennifer. Granted, she had us all fooled. But I mean, she was into the whole human sacrificing thing and that was bad. What if this new person is like them?”

            “ _Derek has to make his own mistakes, Stiles. Stop freaking out_ ,” Scott says, quietly. “ _I'm sure Derek wouldn't want to introduce us to anyone awful._ ”

            Stiles sighs. “I don't want him getting hurt again.”

            “ _I know. Have some faith in the guy_ ,” Scott tells him. “ _Listen, I'm about to go into class_.”

            “See you later, dude. Wish me luck!”

            “ _Uh, sure, good luck. Love you!_ ”

            Scott's the best. Seriously.

            “Love you too!”

            Stiles starts fidgeting.

            Only two hours later, Derek's knocking at his door. And Cora Hale is throwing her arms around Stiles. He clings to her tightly and decides to ignore the overwhelming feeling of relief. It doesn't mean anything.

            It also doesn't mean anything when Derek hugs him and sticks his nose into the crook of Stiles' neck. Isaac doesn't know what he's talking about.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “You're the bravest human being I know,” Derek murmurs quietly when Stiles demands to know what his compliments are. Derek shifts on his feet. “Strongest, most courageous, funny, intelligent human being.”

            “Derek, _whoa_.”

            “Yeah. Have a good sleep, Stiles.”

            “Yeah. Yeah, you too, Derek.”

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “Hey, dad! I'm home!” Stiles shouts into the Stilinski house when he comes home for Thanksgiving a few weeks later.

            “Son,” his dad greets when he steps into the hall. He gives Stiles a big smile and wraps his arms around him. “It's good to have you back. Have you seen Derek yet?”

            Stiles pulls away, his eyebrows together, and confusion written all over his face. “ _Why_ would I see Derek before I come home to see you?”

           The Sheriff chuckles, and slaps a hand on Stiles' shoulder. “It's okay, Stiles. I know about you two. I invited him to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night.”

            “Um, _why_?” Stiles asks.

            “Why? Because I work nights on actual Thanksgiving. So we're celebrating with Melissa, Scott, Kira, and Derek a day early.” The Sheriff shakes his head. “Melissa was telling me that Kira's getting back onto speaking terms with her mother, but she'd rather spend the night with us. Plus they don't celebrate Thanksgiving anyway.”

            “No, wait, Dad.” Stiles rushes after his father who's walking into the kitchen. “I mean, what do you mean you know about Derek and I?”

            The Sheriff sighs, and then says, “Stiles. I love you. No matter who you love. And if that's a guy who I arrested once for _murder_ , then that's okay. I saw how much he loves you when the... _thing_ possessed you.”

            Stiles throat grows tight. They don't like to talk about the Nogitsune, because it's not exactly a happy memory by any means. Stiles watches as his father turns on the coffee. He goes to tell his dad that he shouldn't be drinking so much coffee, but instead he says, “I would've told you that I was bisexual, but...”

            The Sheriff shakes his head. “ _Stiles_ , I've known since you were a kid. I kind of wondered if you'd end up with Scott, to be honest. But I like Derek. He's good for you, good to you. I also enjoy chatting with him.”

            Stiles blinks. “When do you and Derek talk?”

            “When he comes in and visits me on Monday and Thursdays for my lunch break,” his dad says causally. “I'm assuming you knew that.”

            “No,” Stiles says, frowning. “I had no idea, dad.”

            The Sheriff smiles fondly. “That's probably because Derek's not one to brag about things like that.”

            Stiles sits down at the kitchen table, processing the idea that Derek visits his dad. “How long has he been doing it?”

            “Since you left for college,” his dad responds. “He brings me in veggie burgers and lectures me on my eating habits. It's like you never left.”

            “He does?” Stiles hates the crack in his voice. “What do you talk about?”

            “You, mostly. Life, my work, him going back to school. Every Thursday he brings me in one of his newest creations,” the sheriff explains.

            “You mean he's been practicing baking?” Stiles whispers. He'd encouraged Derek to do so, because _my god_ , that man could bake.

            “Yes. He's been trying to keep all of his baked goods healthier and tastier. He's quite excellent.” The Sheriff sits down at the table with him. “Stiles, why are you looking like this is news to you?”

            “Because it _is_. I had no idea. We talk a lot, but...I guess I don't ask him about him enough.” Stiles rubs his nose. “Also, dad, we're not dating each other.”

            The Sheriff looks taken aback by this. “What do you mean you're not dating?”

            “I mean, we're...not dating. We're just friends.”

            The words sound sadder than Stiles means them. He's _more_ than happy to just be friends with Derek. He loves Derek, and he would die for him. Stiles knows this. After hearing what Derek does though, denying how he feels is starting to become a little more difficult.

            “Oh,” his dad says, disappointment in his voice. He eyes Stiles. “Well, I don't know why not. He's a great person. Werewolf. Whatever.”

            “I know that,” Stiles says, defensive. “I know he's great. We're just not like that.”

            The Sheriff snorts. “Could've fooled me. It's like you hung the stars for him or something, Stiles.”

            Stiles nods, but he doesn't know what to do about this. Derek visits his dad on a regular basis, and keeps him company. He does this, and Stiles doesn't have a single doubt it's because Stiles had confided that he was worried his dad would get lonely without his usual visits. He had told Derek he'd been worried about his dad's eating habits, and that he would miss Stiles too much. So Derek had taken care of his dad for the past two years and _hadn't even told him_.

           

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            That thought alone is why Stiles is banging on Derek's loft door. “Derek!”

            The door opens, and Derek greets him with a big smile. He pulls Stiles in for a hug, and nuzzles his face into Stiles' neck. Stiles freezes. Derek's sniffing him again. Does that mean...it doesn't.

            “Stiles,” Derek breathes. “Hi, you're home.”

            “Hi,” Stiles says when Derek pulls away from him. He grabs Stiles' wrist and pulls him into the apartment. He shuts the door, but Stiles is too busy noticing the little things about Derek's loft. There are photos. Granted, most of them are taken with silly faces from the pack and their eyes closed. Some of them are cute, some of them have bright white spots, but they still look great. And some of them are of Derek and Stiles. He walks forward.

            There's one that hangs on the wall, only it's not a photograph. It's a painting. “What's this?”

            It's Stiles with his arm casually thrown around Derek's shoulders. He's laughing, and Derek is looking at him with a big grin. It looks freakishly realistic.

            “Boyd did it,” Derek tells him. “He thought it describes our relationship.”

            Stiles smiles. “I know Boyd does art work, but I've never seen something so...wow, I'm honoured.”

            “I was too. It was my Christmas present last year, but I kept it in my bedroom. I've been falling asleep on the couch a lot lately, so I brought it out here again.”

            Stiles turns to look at Derek. “That's...Derek, you visit my dad.”

            He looks surprised, but then he nods. “Yeah, on Mondays and Thursdays.”

            “And you talk to him about stuff, confide in him,” Stiles says, quietly. “You know he thinks we're dating, right?”

            Derek blinks. “No, I didn't. I...Stiles, I'm sorry. I don't have to come to Thanks—”

            “Whoa, _no_ , dude. It's fine. I told him we aren't, but, I just, Derek. _Thank you_.”

            Derek smiles lightly. “For visiting your dad? I knew you were worried about him so...”

            “I know,” Stiles says. He rushes forward and wraps his arms around Derek's waist. He squeezes tightly. “Thank you.”

            “You're welcome, Stiles.”

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “I haven't said this yet tonight, but Stiles, you look ridiculous,” Boyd says, laughing at Stiles' reindeer sweater. Stiles just beams. “I”m surprised that Jackson didn't tear you a new one.”

            “Hey! My mom got me this sweater,” Stiles defends. He wraps his arms around the ugliest Christmas sweater to be in existence. It doesn't mean he loves it any less. Even if he had to stretch it out so it fit onto his body.

            Boyd's laughter dies and he says, “Sorry, man. I just heard about it a lot last Christmas, but I never got a chance to see it in person. It looks...”

            “Ridiculous,” Stiles says, grinning.

            “Reindeer are better than people,” Boyd tells him. Stiles laughs because he remembers the creepy gag gift, a Christmas sweater with freaky children faces on it, that Erica had gotten Boyd two years ago.

            Erica, walks up to Boyd and wraps his arm around her. “I second that one.”

            Stiles grins. “How was your Christmas with your family?”

            “Good,” she answers, smiling. “We're going to visit some of Boyd's family tomorrow, so we're heading out now. I figure you won't care, because you've been trying to get rid of everyone all night.”

            “Have not,” Stiles says. Although he has to note that the rest of the pack has left. _Had he rushed them out_? He'd suggested that maybe Kira spend time with her family, and Scott go with her to support her. He remembers telling Jackson that he's sure his parents would like him home as well, and he'd growled until Lydia said she'd go with him. Allison said that she'd love to be home with her dad, and asked Isaac to come with her—the three of them had bonded over the past few years into their own little family.

            Stiles isn't sure who suggested that Ethan take Danny out for dinner, but he's pretty sure he might have. He vaguely recalls mentioning to Peter that Cora deserves a shopping trip, and Peter had jumped on the idea—he wanted to spoil himself with that new watch he'd been eyeing. And now Erica and Boyd are leaving.

            It leaves him completely alone with Derek.

            Stiles shifts on his feet. He _hadn't_ been trying to get rid of the pack on purpose. It had just happened. Really.

            “God, stop denying it. You want to cozy up to Derek.”

            “I do _not_ ,” Stiles says. But there's no heat to it. He just sighs, and then mumbles, “I don't. Right?”

            “Wrong,” Boyd says. It's law if Boyd has an opinion about something. Stiles blinks.

            “Go away,” Stiles says, pouting. “You're making me confused.”

            “Whatever, love. Tell Derek we love him and we'll see him on Boxing Day.” Erica kisses Stiles' cheek when she hugs him. “And Stiles? _Relax_. Derek's not going anywhere anytime soon. You two will figure it out. Boyd and I are rooting for you.”

            “Right,” Stiles mutters. He hadn't even been worried about losing Derek. _Had he_?

            “Have a good Christmas, man.” Boyd leans forward for a hug. He smacks the back of Stiles' head.

            “Hey!”

            “Smarten up, Stilinski. You deserve to be happy.”

            And then they're gone.

            Derek comes down the stairs. “Where are Erica and Boyd?”

            “They left,” Stiles mumbles. “Boyd's family's Christmas is tomorrow. Uh, Derek?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Can I stay?” Stiles asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Yeah.”

           

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “Why did you get this game if you suck at it?” Derek asks when they finish playing the last round of _MarioKart_ on the N64.

            “Shut up,” Stiles says, laughing. “I'm distracted.”

            “By what?”

            “By your face. What else?” Stiles says it as if it should be an insult, but then he realizes that he _has_ been distracted by Derek's face.

            “Gee, thanks, Stilinski.”

            “No,” Stiles murmurs. “I think...I don't think I meant it that way.”

            “What way _did_ you mean it?” Derek asks. He shifts on the couch so that he's closer to Stiles who is leaning against it on the floor. “Because it's either you were distracted by my face because it's ugly or it's _pretty_. Since you've told me I have a pretty face before, I'm hoping it's still that.”

            Stiles smiles, and lifts his hand. He brushes Derek's stubble. “It's surprisingly pretty.”

            “Gee, thanks,” Derek deadpans again.

            “No, I just mean. Derek, I...whoa, _no_ , what am I doing?” Stiles scrambles to stand up. “I'm sorry. I guess everyone's been bugging me about these feelings I have for you, but that's ridiculous. Just like this sweater.”

            “While I admit that the sweater _is_ ridiculous, I'm not sure I understand why your feelings are. What kind of feelings?” Derek asks calmly.

            “Feelings. Like, _feeling-_ feelings,” Stiles explains. He nervously walks around the living room. “I don't though. I mean, _sure_ , you make me feel safe. And I _know_ that I look forward to see you more than everyone in the pack. And you've smelled me before and I didn't find it weird. It's _nice_ that you like the way I smell. And I guess I had been worried about you when you said you were bringing someone up that weekend you spent at my place in September. Turns out it was Cora. Still. None of that _means_ anything.”

            “Oh,” is the only thing Derek says.

            “But then you go and secretly hang out with my dad, and watch his eating habits, and you're clearly friends with him. He was raving about your baking the other night. Apparently, that cheesecake you brought him was to _die_ for. And does it give me happiness that you've officially decided to pursue baking because it's perfect for you? And that I want you to be happy? Yes, of course. But that doesn't _mean_ anything.”

            Derek seems to be amused, and just leans back to watch him.

            “And, okay, do I think you're pretty incredible? Of course I do. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? And I mean, _obviously_ I've thought about you in _that_ way. Everyone keeps pointing it out to me. And I'm positive that I would never be the same if we even so much as kissed. But that doesn't _mean_ anything.”

            “Who are you trying to convince?” Derek asks when Stiles falls silent.

            Boyd had said that reindeer are better. Stiles lifts his face to look at Derek, who's watching him with a mix of amusement and concern. He has an epiphany.

            “I just think that when they said that reindeer are better than people, they forgot about you.” Stiles falls down onto the other end of the couch. The words tumble out of his mouth before he can think about them. He doesn't even realize that Derek has no idea what he's referring. He just suddenly realizes that Derek's better, more important to him, than reindeer. Stiles glances down at his sweater. It's something he would cling to until the end of time, because it'd been the last gift he had received from his mom. But if it's the sweater or Derek? It's Derek. It's _always_ been Derek. “Oh. Oh, _shit_.”

            Derek sighs. “If it's not something you're into, tell me. I can handle it.”

            “Not something I'm into?” Stiles says with a scoff. “I would have to be _dead_ not to be into you.”

            “I'm really not sure where the issue is then,” Derek tells him. He sits up, so he can place his hand on Stiles'. “If you're not into it, if you don't want it, or you're not ready...you can tell me. I'm not going anywhere. We'll still be friends.”

            Erica had told him just that.

            Stiles mutters, “Yeah, they definitely forgot about you. I'm so fucked.”

            “Um, okay, sorry, I—” Derek pulls his hand away.

            “I'm an idiot, okay?” Stiles murmurs. He gives Derek his best  _I am so interested in you, I'm sorry for being in denial for so long_ look.

            “I already knew that,” Derek says, laughing.

            “So _you're_ into the idea?” Stiles asks.

            Derek just sighs, as if he's asking a stupid question. Stiles is thinking he has. He thinks _it's_ been there between them for a long time now.

            Stiles smiles. Then he leans into Derek. When their lips touch, there's no magical moment. There's no one punching him in the gut. There's no one whispering, “ _This is it, this is real_ ”. The world doesn't shift on its axis, and time doesn't stop.

            There's nothing but him and Derek, and that's all Stiles really wants. His hand finds Derek's cheek, and Derek pulls him in closer.

            The jump in his pants proves that he's no longer in denial.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ Helen](http://www.bealen.tumblr.com) and [ Clara](http://www.dartagnanswords.tumblr.com) for [these messages](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/85642515797/hi-bealen-and-dartagnansword-you-lovely-people) because it motivated me this morning! This is for you.
> 
> Also, dearest readers who I adore, I'm letting you decide who said the last line - or how many people said it.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/) if you haven't already. I love you guys!


End file.
